


Tattoos

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: The bros go in to get some ink~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw

TATTOO

The parlor was well-known and popular. Perhaps it could be accredited to the location, but Kouha knew it was because of the artists. Several well-known and popular artists made their homes there, coming in when slots were open to create art in flesh that was worthy of being hung in a museum for the sheer beauty alone.

Thus, there was no better place to get a nice tramp stamp.

Kouha had an appointment made already and filled in the paperwork while waiting for her slot to come up. Once she had it completed, she only needed to wait a little longer.

"Kouha?" asked a tattoo artist. Kouha stood and smiled.

"That's me~" she went with the artist and lay down.

"Tramp stamp?"

"Yep!"

"And this pattern?" He showed a photo of the tattoo, a pair of crystal wings. Kouha liked the look of them, and her professor, Leraje, had designed it herself.

"That's the one~" With the pre-business concluded, the tattoo artist put on gloves, cleaned the area and sterilized it, then got a new needle attached to his gun and started on the lining. Kouha eased her tension and relaxed as the ink was put in.

It took an hour to get done. Kouha smiled and admired the handiwork as the tattoo was sealed to keep it protected.

"I knew I chose the right man for the job~"

  
  
  


The parlor was well-known and popular. Perhaps it could be accredited to its location, but Koumei knew it was because of the health protocols. Every tattoo artist did everything right to make sure no one got sick from them directly. Any infection that showed up after was the fault of the newly tattooed.

Because of that, Koumei had researched proper care and decided he could handle the maintenance until it healed. He sat in the waiting room and filled out the paperwork, then met with his tattoo artist.

"So, you're looking for the night sky, right? With stars?"

"That's right. You got the constellations I sent?" Koumei asked.

"I did." They got to the place. Koumei sat down and took his shirt off. The artist cleaned off one shoulder, then started filling in mass amounts of skin. Clean, fill, dodge the star points. Clean, fill, dodge the star points. Constant repeats as Koumei tried to keep from flinching.

It took four hours, but, since he hardly had to change inks except around the edges where the night sky faded into his skin, the artist was able to complete it in one sitting.

On the front was Virgo. On the back was Pisces. The rest were spread between them. Koumei looked at the tattoo and smiled.

"Excellent handiwork. Thank you."

  
  
  


The parlor was well-known and popular. Perhaps it could be accredited to its location, but Kouen knew it was because of the diversity in specializatiobs. The artists were capable of any number of tattoo styles, and that was important to him.

He sat down in the waiting room, reading through the paperwork carefully before signing it. Then he handed it to the tattoo artist and went with him.

"Alright, so fiery phoenix wings across your shoulderblades and arms?"

"That is correct," he said. He got his shirt off and lay down on the chair. The artist started in on him.

Over the course of three appointments that were 6 hours each, he got his phoenix wings. He observed them in the mirror was the ink was set in and nodded.

"Admirable work. Well done."

**Author's Note:**

> coming up with them was a lot of fun ^-^


End file.
